37000 FT Lovin' Ricky x Eliot
by slaveMarquis
Summary: Ricky and Eliot get bored on a plane. Ricky x Eliot


37,000 FT Lovin'

The ever-persistent hum of the jet engines was driving Eliot insane. Eliot was growing more bored by the second, having run out of movies to watch and growing tired of playing Dungeon Boss.

"If only I had the Nintendo Switch" grumbled Eliot. He didn't want Ricky to know that he liked the new Nintendo console, to the point of even pre-ordering one. He turned to Ricky. Ricky was sporting expensive looking noise cancelling headphones and was watching the Lego movie,humming along to _"everything is awesome"._ He felt at ease listening to Ricky's absentminded hum. Lifting the armrest, he snuggled in closer to Ricky, and rested his head against Ricky's broad shoulders.

"I love you" he whispered. Ricky couldn't hear him, but his arm had instinctively snuck around Eliot, cocooning him in a swathe of plaid and warmth. As the movie ended Ricky peeled off his headphones and his eyes met Eliot's. They were silent for a moment, breathing in unison. Eliot was pulled from the moment as he felt himself press, rock hard against the tray table. He was wearing sweat pants for comfort causing Ricky to notice too.

"Oh my" Ricky breathed. A smile spread across his face. He pulled Eliot in closer and their lips meet, his soft lips pressed into Eliot. Ricky's free hand reached out, grabbing for an ice cube from his cup. In one swift motion Ricky shoved his hand down Eliot's pants and grasped him with a handful of ice. Eliot squirmed with the sudden sensation. Ricky pressed into him harder. He forced his tongue deeper down Eliot's throat, while beginning to move the cube along the length of his cock. Eliot was drenched, his pants soaked with water and precum. His moans were a little more than audible, cutting through the engine's hum. The people next to them started to turn their heads.

"That's fucking hot" someone said.

"Stop hiding and let us watch" yelled someone from a few rows up. Ricky grabbed Eliot and, without a second thought, pulled him into the aisle. He tore Eliot's pants off showing the full length of Eliot's massive, drenched cock to the rest of the passengers. He was rock hard, and slick from the mixture of water and pre, coating his thighs and member. Ricky freed his own thick steamer, hard and dripping with precum just from the excitement. The watchers were cheering, as they watched Eliot's cock flop up and down as Ricky thrust mechanical and deep into Eliot, pumping into him like a well-oiled machine. He had to thrust hard, for Eliot's anus was as tight as a virgins' (despite not actually being one). Eliot could barely muster a weak moan as Ricky wracked his body with pleasure, the pulse of his member deep inside him. Ricky rode Eliot hard like a warrior on his war stallion.

Some of the crowd had started to masturbate to the two lovers, who were too engrossed in each other's passion to notice anything of their surroundings. They were sweating profusely. In the bright lights of the cabin they shown golden like Greek Adonis.

Eliot's shirt came off. His six-pack was defined, his pecs, huge, gleaming masses of muscle. Ricky cupped a hand around Eliot's pec, kneading and rubbing like a stress ball. His other hand was shoved down Eliot's throat, making him gag on one end while being stuffed from the other. Ricky was being rough. Rougher than he was used to. But the pleasure pulsing through his body kept him subdued. His eyes were lulling around as he passed in and out of consciousness. He was cock drunk, like he had never been before.

Ricky lifted Eliot up, continuously fucking him harder and deeper while parading him up and down the aisles. The passengers were cheering them on as they passed, some even reached out to caress the passing lovers. The sensation of Ricky filling him and the caressing hands of the adoring fans was too much for Eliot. Eliot shuddered as bliss overcame him and in a tsunami of sensations, his penis convulsed violently. His hot thick semen erupted forth from his loins, ejaculate coating the aisle like a slip-n-slide. Beads of semen pulsed from the tip of Eliot's penis and rolled down the full length of his cock, leaving his body was limp.

Ricky let Eliot slide off his cock onto the damp carpet. Ricky was still hard, the pressure in him inflating his testicles. Cum dripped from his dick, forming a puddle of semen on the carpet. He looked at Eliot, who was kneeling on the floor finally having come to his senses. In an act of passion, Ricky spun Eliot around and forced his manhood deep into Eliot's throat. Ricky's sudden action overwhelmed Eliot. He tried to pull away but Ricky held fast to his head. His tight throat cocooned Ricky, squeezing any last chance of him staying hard out of him. In a moment of glory, Ricky filled Eliot with love.

As Ricky slid out of Eliot they saw each other, as if for the first time in forever. Their hearts beat as one. The masses cheered. Ejaculate was flying everywhere like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"I love you" Ricky cooed down at Eliot and caressed his face.

"I love you more" purred Eliot.

"Let me get some of that" a passenger offered herself to Ricky.

"I'm NOT a cuck" declared Eliot. He looked at Ricky. Ricky nodded in agreement. They turned their backs on the woman, heads held high, and slowly walked down the aisle back to their seats.


End file.
